Arigato
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Fic pertence a Mikou Tenouh [ Estou com sorte? Se disser que não, os céus que me punam ... Lembro-me de todo o amor que você me ofereceu e eu ainda continuo a dar...].


**TRADUÇÃO ~~ ARIGATO ~~**

_Estou com sorte?_ _Se eu disse que não, os céus me punir ... Como não ser com os pais que eu tenho?_ _Lembro-me de tudo o amor que você me ofereceu, e eu ainda continuar a fornecer._ _Eu sempre pensei que eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo._ _Só porque você tem pessoas que estão lá para ajudar ... sempre me faz feliz ..._

_Tudo graças a eles ... minha mãe ... que desde que eu sabia que estava vindo se importava comigo, eu sempre podia ouvir sua voz doce por dentro, eu sempre podia me ouvir cantando essa música todas as noites, enquanto eu ainda uma forma definitiva podia sentir o toque do pai em sua barriga, o calor quente que me chegaram ... como eu gostava._ _Eu poderia ter qualquer objecção contra você ... agora que eu me lembre, pense no que você me disse a tia Haruka, eu gostaria de ter visto a cara dele quando soube da minha existência ... Eu estava com medo, por um momento, quando você disse que queria Dad aniquilar face da terra, pensando agora soa quase engraçado, considerando o quão bem eles se dão bem ..._

_Eu estava tão feliz por senti-los, tão feliz que você se importa tanto, que eu não consegui segurar mais e queria ir lá fora, se eu admitir que estava em meu próprio eu nasci dois meses muito cedo, desculpe por ter preocupado, mas era tão empolgado com a idéia de apenas senti-los mais perto do que ... Eu podia ouvir um pouco, quando chegamos no hospital, como a calma eu fosse você, mamãe, e eu era o pai chateado e nervoso._ _Então eu acho que eu ouvi a batida forte pai no chão, não, talvez fosse alusinaciones meu._ _Mas e se você não se esqueça é a primeira coisa que eu vi quando abri os olhos, olhos celestes cheios de amor completo, sim, eu vi você, mãe e sorriu, eu sorri, porque eu pensei que você fosse o mais bonito que eu já vi ou podia imaginar, idéia de manter até agora._ _Desejo e quando maior, como você mamãe ..._ _Lembre-se de todas as noites que choramos?_ _Peço desculpas por isso, eu só queria dormir ao seu lado, eu me lembro que meu pai era o único que se levantou e preocupado não sei o que fazer quando ele não quer comer, ele desistiu e me levou com ele para dormir no meio dos dois, ele estava sorrindo e balbuciando eu furei um eu te amo ... mas eu acho que nesse momento eu entendi._ _Certo?_ _Tudo o que ele fez foi sorrir e dizer a ele que eu amo o meu claro._

_Agora que pegar o que a tia Haruka, ela a princípio não queria nada comigo, mas papai segundo me disse um olhar meu para conquistá-la me amar, me disse que meus olhos eram idênticos a minha mãe, e que até lutou com o papai para saber quem iria cuidar de mim quando a mãe estava trabalhando._ _Lutando? Para mim?_ _Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas, como são agora disse que me envergonhado essa idéia._ _Ela ea tia Michiru são os que eu concordo tudo, admitir que há momentos em que essas autorizações abuso, eu sei que eu estou um pouco ... pai como certo é o que você disse._ _Eu sempre digo que eu tenho caráter do meu pai, além de ter a mesma cor de cabelo, nós somos a mesma coisa, e sempre que você sorrir quando você diz isso, quer dizer que eu pareço com o papai te faz feliz._ _Por que eu começar ... Eu também feliz, se quiser._ _Sempre que eu ouço dos meus amigos na sala de aula que seus pais luta, não sei porquê, mas dói no peito ao pensar que entre vós passar alguma coisa, até agora você nunca lutou._ _Isso significa que eu quero muito._ _É que o amor pode ser eterno?_ _Espero que sim ..._

_Eu não posso deixar de ser grato, todos me ensinaram alguma coisa, eu fui aprendendo as coisas devagar._ _Tia Amy aprendeu muito, é que, para ser alguém que eu tenho que trabalhar duro na escola, apesar de eu não gostar muito, para não dizer nada, mas ela e minha mãe me incentivou a estudar, e que os faz feliz, o que eu faço ..._ _Tia Ray, ela sempre me diz para nunca ser igual a você mãe, mas eu acho que ele diz uma piada, eu sei que no fundo você quer, porque custa também exteriorizar seus sentimentos._ _Com ela, aprendi a manter acalmar minha alma ... nariz, como você faz, mas toda vez que vou ao templo Estou sempre relaxado._ _É tão bom sacerdotisa que é ou porque ele sempre me dá uma grande barra de chocolate?_ _Eu ainda não sei ao certo ... falando do chocolate Tia Lita me ensinou a preparar alguns bolos muito rico, espero que quando você faz um para você gostar, mas para melhorar ... bem com a tia Mina eu aprendi não só Eu sei que não usar dois dias seguidos o mesmo vestido ... a verdade eu não acho muito lógica para isso, mas eu gosto dele muito bem, me faz rir muito ... se eu dizer a uma pessoa que o estrito A tia de Setsuna, mas quando Hotaru e eu estamos juntos, ela nos dá e nos permite fazer o que queremos._ _Para dizer que eu não obter qualquer amor, isso significaria uma grande mentira, eu continuo recebendo de você._ _É o mesmo amor que você me ensinou a você, mamãe, foi você quem me ensinou a ser uma boa pessoa, ser compreensivo, a perdoar, e não acumulando ódio dentro de mim._ _Você sempre me dizem que eu tenho de não ser rancoroso, ninguém é perfeito e temos o direito de cometer erros ... que eu sempre ficou na minha mente._

_Você sabe o que eu gosto?_ _Ouvindo essa história sempre me dizer, imagino que eu sou a princesa da Lua é muito bonita, mas é claro que é apenas um sonho._ _Embora pai sempre me diz que eu sou sua princesa ... quando você diz isso, eu posso detectar um certo tom protetor sobre ele, como eu disse, toda vez que eu mencionar as crianças da minha turma ... eu não entendo este comportamento estranho ._ _Falando de gente, e eu lhe disse que há um menino na minha classe que eu gosto, que me disse que nada estava errado, que era normal, mas meu pai não gostou do que eu disse, eu disse que eu ainda sou muito jovem para ter namorados, basta você rir por seu comportamento e vou imitar ... é muito engraçado ver o pai ciumento._ _Isso implica que queremos muito._

_Ele sempre me diverte tanto me ouvir contar como eles se conheceram, mas pai e minha mãe sempre me diz uma outra versão, mas acho que a mãe parece mais convincente._ _Porque o papai me disse quando eu era mais jovem era um cantor famoso, e minha mãe se apaixonou por ele, e perseguiu por metade da cidade só para conseguir um autógrafo de papai._ _Eu olho para a mãe e eu não posso fazer isso ... ela me diz que no começo não se dão bem, que o pai era um pouco pedante, mas depois percebi a pessoa maravilhosa que ele era._ _Embora eu lhes disse que era impossível não saber o porquê._ _Mas o que importa é que eles estão juntos._ _Qualquer prova disso?_ _Eu mesmo, eu digo que eu sou a prova de que eles querem._ _Mas, então, o pai fica séria e diz-me mamãe diz a verdade, para me contar sobre o seu passado._

_Eu esqueci meus tios também Taiki e Yaten, que depois a tia Haruka e Michiru tia, são os que eu vaidoso, Yaten tio sempre me diz para não seguir o falecimento de meu pai, eu vou acabar mal._ _Eu me pergunto se você disser a sério ... Acho que não, afinal de contas, são os irmãos do meu pai e eu posso ver que três deles são muito bonitas link._

_Digo-vos uma mãe segredo?_ _Sempre à noite, eu vejo seu rosto iluminado pela lua, eu posso perceber um brilho estranho, um brilho que me faz sentir segura para vê-lo, há momentos em que eu vejo esta princesa como eu descrevo na história que narro ._ _Eu posso ver que como a princesa real em você, eu estou querendo saber se você não vai ser aquela princesa ... não só minha, mais do que fantasias._ _Mas eu tenho certeza que quando a lua dá luz, herrmosa faz você olhar ainda, que a luz, por vezes, apetece dizer ... você vai perteces é raro ..._

_Meu pai sempre diz que ela teve a sorte de conseguir uma mulher como você._ _Sempre diz que a mãe e eu somos a coisa mais importante que ele possui._ _Quando você diz isso, eu sinto algo no fundo do meu coração, com certeza é a alegria em saber que o pai iria querer._ _Quando ele também notou algo estranho quando o manto da noite cobre ele, descolamento prematuro de energia quente ... me faz querer estar sempre com ele, é engraçado ... sempre que saio à noite com o passar estrelas fugaz, e tenho notado que seguindo os passos do pai, não sei por que ... Eu sinto tanto pior é especial de uma maneira ..._

_Eu sei que ainda tenho muito para viver, e eu espero que você é pra mim ... porque se eu sou o que sou hoje, eu devo tudo isso a vocês dois ... sem você eu estaria perdido, no sentido de mim como duas luzes ... Eu levar por um longo caminho ... um longo caminho só recentemente começou ..._

_Obrigado por aqueles paizinhos .._

_Para: Mamãe e papai Serena Seiya_

_De: Sua filha Hanako Kou_


End file.
